


I'm going through it

by DreamBird711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, a lil bit of hair goes bye bye and we have a crisis, this is all projection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: me just projecting on technoblade for a few words dw
Kudos: 6





	I'm going through it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I want my hair to be not long so i cut some of my wispies in the front of my hair off, had a mini crisis, and wrote through it.

Techno looks in the mirror at the sticking up wave of their freshly chopped unwashed hair. 

Shit. 

They didn’t do a lot of their hair, but they did the part at the front of their hair and it was goddamn noticeable. 

Shit, what were their parents going to think? 

Techno tosses the scissors onto the bathroom stool and quickly heads back to their room. 

They sit on their bed and pull at the short strands they had cut with craft scissors. 

Fucking craft scissors. 

Motherfucking craft scissors. 

What can they do? 

There isn’t much. 

You can’t just glue hair back to your head. 

They need to calm down a bit, but if they look at the internet they’ll explode. 

Maybe they should take a shower?

It has been a week. 

A shower will be nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> I only used they/them bc i use they/them and this is projection time.  
> imma go take that shower now.


End file.
